So Far Away
by Raiyo
Summary: Ed had always been able to deny his feelings, all up untill their time of parting. RoyEd spoilers. sequel up!
1. So Far Away

First attempt at fanfiction. Critique is happily accepted. probobly alot of mistakes in here, sorry about that.

Warnings: spoilers for end of the anime series. M/M, shounen ai, and bad grammer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, or any its characters. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Far Away

by: Harushi karasunaki

When I first saw you my first thought that that you where the sexiest thing I had ever seen.  
My second thought was that you where a complete bastard.

In the beginning I could let my anger take over. I could forget what I really thought about you  
However, as time passed I started to think of you more and more . My anger being overpowered by an emotion I didn't care to name. And, as if it could make this feeling go away, I yelled at you more I thought only about your bad points and desperately clung to the thought that I hated you.

But in the end I gave up, I couldn't have that mask of anger aimed at you any more. For every sad expression on your face hurt so much and every smile made my heart melt. When It came time to say goodbye I just couldn't do it. I couldn't act like this was the last time we would see each other again. I couldn't tell you of my feelings even then when I knew that might be the last time I would ever see you.

I guess I was just scared. I didn't want you to hate me.

But now, as I sit here alone in an unfamiliar country, alone, no brother no you, I wonder if maybe you might have felt the same. But i know it's hopeless, how could you ever feel that way about me.

For I am in love with the one person who will never return my feelings. The one person whom I may never see again.

For I, Edward Elric am in love with Roy Mustang.

And it's only now, when you are so far away, that I can muster up the courage to say it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Realization

I wrote this pretty quickly and I'm not sure it's too great, but here is the next chapter by popular demand.

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Warnings:spoilers for the end of the anime, M/M, shounen ai, bad grammar

Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist,Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, or any of its characters. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realization

By Harushi Karasunaki

Have you ever realized that it is the important things you notice only when they're gone.

Never had that been clearer to me then now.

In the beginning,When I first met you, all I thought of you was that you where an annoying shrimp who was fun to make fun of. You soon grew on me though and I began to think of you as a son or a brother. I suppose it was only when I felt I might never see you again that I felt the first inklings of this feeling. For as you turned the conner, to go fight those creatures so you could finish this and get your brothers body back, I felt an emptiness in my heart that I had never felt before.

And then you where gone, just like that, In the blink of an eye. And that was when I realized something. Something important that I felt had always been there. A feeling that was stronger than anything I had ever felt before and a sadness equal to it.

For I, Roy Mustang am in love with Edward Elric. The one person who was not swayed by my power or looks. The one person whom I may never see again. The one person who I am sure hates me.

And it is only now, When you are so far away, that I have realized this feeling. For I am sure It has always been there and will probably always be there. So now I wait for you to come back.

Because I am sure you will return.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? What did you think?


	3. Goodbye

Thanks everyone for reviewing and no, sorry, this thing does not have a happy ending.

just so you ki\now the sequel us up it's called 'given up hope'

Warnings: spoilers for the end of the anime series and the movie, M/M, shounen ai, bad grammer  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hagane no Renkinjustsushi,. Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goodbye  
by:Harushi Karasunaki

I guess we never realized what we would give up until we looked at what we gained.

I had lived in that alchemyless world past the gate for so long that one would have thought the pain would have lessened, but no, it didn't, I just got better at covering it up.

When those people had opened the gate I had felt that maybe I could go back to my home and live with you but, yet again, it was another hopeless thought. Because those people needed to be stopped and the only way was to close the gate.

And so I went through the gate, at the price of a young innocent life, and I saw you there. When our eyes met I realized that all our pretenses were useless. That one look was all it took to convey our emotions. And I realized that all of those hopeless thoughts about you loving me weren't so hopeless after all. But then the severity of the situation hit me. I had to close the gate. I had to stop these people. I had to protect you. There where things in that world that you had never seen, thing that could destroy you, Al, and the city in one fell swoop, and I was willing to sacrifice my happiness to protect you.

Al was alive, I knew you loved me, and you knew that I loved you. I hoped that would be enough to keep me alive in that strange world past the gate.

And so I smiled, turned to you and this time said a word that I hoped I would never have to say to you.

I said "goodbye".

And with that I left. Because not every story has a happy ending

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Read and review


End file.
